


Black Heart

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, PWP, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-27
Updated: 2005-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:59:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is surrounded. An Onyx threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Heart

## Black Heart

by HYPERFocused

<http://members.aol.com/hyperfocused>

* * *

Lex always hated when experiments went wrong, but when there was a serendipitous result like creating two of him, how could he help but try to work out the bugs? The split, and the subsequent rejoining of his supposed good and bad sides had changed him, made him more (self) aware. 

He knew how to do it, and more importantly, how to undo it, A smaller meteorite sample, and a lot more protective gear, and he was sure they'd get it right. 

There was a flash, and a crash, and Alexander was back again. This time Lex was ready. "I know how to put the genie back in the bottle," he warned. 

"Good God Lex, you're still so tiresome. You know you're nothing without me. I help us realize our full potential." 

"That's why I let you out." 

"How do you know that? Maybe I've been biding my time in here waiting for you to get some balls and try this again." 

After they'd worked it out between them, admitting that they really weren't at cross purposes at least where Clark was concerned, Lex and Alexander finalized their plan. They could fight over whether their assured world domination would come through building legitimate trust with the populace, or outright intimidation later. First, they had a frustratingly secretive, unusually strong farm-boy who needed to be taught a lesson. 

"We'll use the ring," Alexander said, turning it round and round on his finger. 

"It'll hurt him," Lex protested. "Too much," he said when Alexander shrugged. "That isn't the point here. We need him on our side." 

"On his side, on his back, on his knees..." 

"Can you _please_ stop thinking with your prick?" 

"Make up your mind, Lex. You can't have it both ways. Either we use the meteorite to overpower him, bend him to our will, and then kill him if he doesn't obey - like he deserves, or we use _him_ \-- like _we_ deserve." 

"I can't believe _you_ ' _re_ a part of me. We want Clark to feel good. We don't want to kill him." 

"Not 'til we've used him up, no." 

"How can you say that about someone as good as Clark?" 

"He's got a pretty high injury and body count for someone supposedly brimming with benevolence. He's not even a good liar, and you know it." 

"He's not like us. He never had the same lessons." 

"No, he went to the Jonathan Kent school of platitudes and Anti-Luthorian threats. So much better." 

He means well," Lex protested. "So does his father, for all his prejudices." 

"And I mean to fuck him well, so angel or devil, it doesn't much matter." Alexander was pragmatic. 

In the end they compromised, chipping off a tiny fragment from the ring, enough to subdue Clark while they chained him to the crossbeam. It weakened him enough so he could feel everything they were doing to him, but it didn't make him sick. If he'd wanted, Clark _could_ have made the effort to get away. 

* * *

There was nothing but the taste and feel and heat of one cock -- Alexander's, Clark was pretty sure, judging by the way he kept saying "Take it, Clark", and yanking on his hair -- sliding in and out of his mouth, and the other's shoving upward into his ass, fucking up, and God, this was so fucked up. 

They were both intent on their own pleasure, ignoring Clark's obvious need in favor of their own. Clark fucking loved it, and more than that, he deserved it. 

"You've taken enough from me already, Clark. Now we're going to take you. Even the score, so to speak." 

"What do you mean, taking?" The other Lex said. "This is a gift. If he wants one of us, then two is twice as good." He reached up to pinch a nipple. "Wouldn't you agree, Clark?" 

It wasn't like he was going to argue, there was little Clark wanted more. Ever since that whole weird thing with the black Kryptonite, Clark hadn't been able to stop thinking about the other Lex. Fierce and forceful in a way his Lex wasn't, Clark could imagine doing battle with him forever. 

In a weird way, it felt right. Not that he wanted to make an enemy of his best friend, but sometimes when you slammed two equal forces together, there were _sparks_. 

Besides, since he was being used so roughly, Clark could only mumble his assent around the cock in his throat, causing Alexander to gasp and shove in harder. It was damn lucky he had no gag reflex to speak of, but even so, the combination of Lexes had him full to bursting. 

That no one was touching _his_ cock was part of the torture. When he tried pulling free from his restraints (not too hard, or the game would be over), both Lexes stopped him. Two pairs of the same hands held his wrists, One gripped him firmly yet tenderly, the other squeezing hard enough to bruise, since the kryptonite shard was still close enough to affect him. 

It should have been an awkward position, sinking up and down on Lex's hard, hot cock with only as much preparation as Lex needed, and Alexander fucking his mouth like he didn't care if Clark choked. Like that would be a perfectly reasonable outcome as long as he, Alexander, got off. 

Who was fucking him? Whose come was he this close to swallowing? More importantly, why wouldn't they let him come already? The warring sensations meant Clark could hardly tell who was who, and didn't quite care. The tangle of sweat slicked skin, held his interest and kept any questions at bay. 

Finally, his Lex, with the care and concern that he'd always shown, even when Clark knew he didn't deserve it, took pity on him. 'Finish yourself," he said, wrapping Clark's hand around his own erection. Then Lex's fingers intertwined with Clark's as they worked together, bringing Clark the relief he'd been denied for so long. 


End file.
